Home Is Where Your Heart Is
by Diana Prallon
Summary: Série de ficlets e drabbles escritas para o IV Projeto Que Não Deve Ser Nomeado, sobre as famílias dos personagens.
1. The Truth

The Truth

Aquilo era a abominação. Aqueles corpos entrelaçados e o beijo pecaminoso, vindo de sua própria mente, contaminando todos aqueles anos, toda aquela história, toda aquela... Mas não. Ele sabia que não era assim. Eles eram uma família, uma tríade, um processo alquímico e mágico, de três vontades e um só objetivo. Sempre fora assim, por todos aqueles longos e perigosos anos, os três, juntos - cada um fazendo o outro mais forte, misturando-se em combinações diferentes e poderosas; aquele ciúme era uma erva daninha a ser podada, como as mentiras e as ofensas ditas antes de partir.

Levantando a espada com vontade, ele partiu o medalhão e suas mentiras.

Nada daquilo era a verdade.

A verdade é que os três eram apenas um.


	2. Lucky You

Lucky You

Ele não a entendia - quase a temia, na verdade. Não deveria, claro, porque tinha passado pelo suficiente naqueles anos para entender que Você-sabe-Quem assumia caminhos tortuosos, que procurava semear a discordia entre aqueles que se amavam. Achava que Dumbledore tinha dito algo sobre isso, mas a verdade é que a memória já ia se esvanecendo. Nunca lembrara das coisas muito bem, mas no ar escuro de Grimmauld Place, os olhos de Ginny pareciam repletos de lembranças solitárias e tortuosas, que ele não sabia entender.

Estivera um passo atrás de Harry o tempo inteiro, e ainda assim, lhe parecia estranho o quanto a pequena garota parecia afetada. Seus argumentos eram fortes, seu ódio era latente, e aparentemente, a timidez que tivera perto de Harry tinha desaparecido completamente. Ela sorria, e brincava, mas a cada vez que não estava inserida, seus olhos se perdiam em coisas que ninguém poderia dizer. Não entendia o terror, o medo, a raiva, a força que Ginny demonstrava agora. Ela era um mistério, e ele preferia mantê-la um tanto longe, porque preferia não temer que ela viesse a andar pelo caminho errado - como Percy.

Demorou dois anos para entender que apesar de sempre ter estado um passo atrás de Harry, ela estivera um passo à frente de todos os outros. 


	3. Pelo Bem Maior

**Pelo Bem Maior **

Você não entendia nada sobre futebol, mas assistia com meu irmão todos os jogos do West Ham. Eu achava engraçado, você sempre foi diferente – mas acho que só hoje eu posso imaginar _o quanto_.

O envelope entreaberto sobre a nossa mesa, e eu não sei o que dizer para nosso filho. Claro que eles enviaram alguém para explicar tudo, mas ele tem perguntas que eu não sei responder – ou temo estar respondendo com mentiras. O que você era, afinal? E por que desapareceu?

Meus dedos passam pelo selo partido, pelos desenhos intrincados, e os olhos negros de nossa criança me observam atentamente, enquanto as palavras me faltam – enquanto você nos falta para explicar tudo isso.

Ou talvez eu esteja realmente sendo lunática em pensar que você sabia de alguma coisa, talvez você realmente tenha simplesmente cansado e dito que compraria o jornal, para nunca mais voltar. Quanto mais eu penso, menos eu sei, e pergunto se algum dia eu te conheci.

Lembro daquela última manhã, e você com Dean correndo em volta de você enquanto tentava chutar a bola nova, que você tinha trazido na noite anterior. Mal tinha um ano, mas o fanatismo do meu irmão te contagiava, e consequentemente, a ele. Ele te amava tanto, e você nunca soube, que quando você foi embora, ele dormiu abraçado com ela por anos, como se te esperando voltar, enquanto as cores se esvaeciam e o pano enchia-se de bolinhas. Faz só dois anos que ele desistiu de você e a atirou no lixo.

Eu, infelizmente, não desisti. É como algo que nunca acabou realmente, apesar de minha vida ter seguido em frente. Eu casei, e tive outros filhos, mas nunca parei de me perguntar o que aconteceu com você.

Já não sei se esta carta é uma nova pista ou uma enganação. Seria você um bruxo? E teria ido embora porque não sabia como me contar? Será que pensava que eu não acreditaria, ou que meu amor não seria o suficiente?

Eu só tenho perguntas, e nenhuma resposta. Dean as quer, mas o que eu poderia dizer? A verdade é que eu nunca soube nada a seu respeito, você apenas surgiu na minha vida um dia, e desapareceu em outro, enquanto eu acreditava que tudo estava bem. Quando eu nunca antes tinha sido mais feliz.

Olho para nosso filho, e sua camisa já velha do West Ham, e digo a única coisa que posso:

"Eu nunca imaginei que existiam bruxos ainda!"

* * *

Mais uma noite em claro.

Não é uma decisão fácil, ele não gosta de mentir, mas a ama demais para envolvê-la em todos os perigos que cercam o mundo mágico. Não seria seguro, e não havia melhor esconderijo do que fingir-se de trouxa (todas aquelas aulas tinham ajudado em algo!) e mantê-la na ignorância. Isso certamente garantiria a segurança dela – e a do pequeno Dean.

Ao mesmo tempo, sentia-se mal por não lutar enquanto tantos de seus amigos sofriam, perdiam, morriam, vertiam sangue por uma causa nobre – mas não, tinha aprendido em casa a importância de não se intrometer. Tinha orgulho de seu sangue, não por ser mágico e puro, mas por vir de uma família decente, que tinha ensinado-o como escapar das pequenas malicias da sociedade mágica.

Só não tinham previsto algo em tão grande escala.

Respirou fundo, sabendo que não poderia se esconder assim por muito tempo. Levantou com cuidado, pouco antes do amanhecer. Sua esposa se remexeu, e sussurrou que iria comprar o jornal, antes de beijá-la na testa ternamente.

Tenta segurar as lágrimas, para que não caiam, mas ao ver Dean em seu berço, é inevitável não chorar. Gostaria que houvesse outro jeito, mas não conseguia achar outra solução. Abaixou-se, beijando levemente a cabeça do garoto, que nem se mexeu. Pegou do chão a bola nova, colorida, e os gizos fizeram um barulho suave conforme a deixava dentro do berço, perto da criança, para que ele soubesse – com alguma parte de sua mente, que o amava acima de tudo, que era por ele que fazia tal sacrifício. Pelo seu futuro, por suas chances.

Virou as costas, sabendo que em breve sua força de vontade vacilaria. Desceu as escadas, as lágrimas rolando pelo rosto, e fechou a porta com uma delicadeza impar, respirando profundamente o ar da madrugada londrina.

Um dia depois, estava morto.

Nunca soube por quanto tempo seu filho abraçara a bola durante todas as noites, esperando que voltasse.


	4. Something Worth Fighting For

**Something Worth Fighting For**

Você foge, é tudo que pode fazer - precisa proteger sua família. Encontra outras pessoas, na mesma situação. O mundo é um caos, e o mal venceu. Você caça, pesca, se esconde, luta.

Não sabe de quase nada, não vê quase ninguém. Anda grudado com o duende, como se ele fosse a única pessoa que pudesse lembrá-lo de quem é.

Um bruxo.

Um sangue-ruim.

Sua vida não vale nada.

Então você se esforça mais, e presta mais atenção, e luta mais.

Mas uma hora, eles te pegam.

O lobo sente seu cheiro, de longe, e vem como um animal faminto.

Você os vê pela primeira vez em meses, e todos parecem mudados – cansados, machucados, perdidos. Não pode ver que você também está assim.

E são levados a Mansão, presos, e há gritos – e depois, a libertação. Pobre Dobby, tinha morrido para salvá-los.

Nunca antes tinha pensado muito em elfos, nunca antes tinha dado muita atenção à Luna, mas agora é tudo que está em sua vida. O túmulo e as excentricidades.

Não é o suficiente.

Você espera pela oportunidade, pela luta.

E quando atravessa o buraco, chegando novamente ao castelo e vê o rosto deformado de Seamus, você se sente em casa. Tudo continua de pernas pro ar, mas ao menos, você está ao lado da pessoa que te entende acima de todas as outras. Existem gritos, sorrisos, exclamações, piadas. A Armada Dumbledore está novamente reunida, e reforçada pela Ordem, e você acredita que tudo vai acabar bem.

Antes da luta começar, Seamus te dá um tapa amigável nas costas.

"Agora sim vamos lutar."

"Agora sim vamos _vencer_", você responde, confiante.

Porque apesar do caos, o mundo começou a voltar para seu lugar.

E na amizade de vocês, lembra que tem algo pelo qual vale à pena lutar.

(Diferente de seu pai, você volta para casa, vitorioso.)


	5. The Fate Of England

**The Fate Of England**

Fora amiga de Pansy desde que era uma menininha. As meninas mais velhas gostavam de usá-la para ser "a filha", como uma boneca viva e engraçadinha. Astória parecia um pequeno anjo, e elas a enfeitavam e brincavam com ela.

Na escola, Pansy comandava toda sua turma - ditava a moda para todas as mais jovens, e tinha um carinho especial por Astória. Daphne era sua melhor amiga, e a pequena menina era como a irmãzinha que ela nunca tivera. Era a ela que contava os segredos, ensinava as coisas, demonstrava os caminhos antes que as demais soubessem. Fez de tudo para fazer da pequena loira a Abelha Rainha de seu ano, e com sucesso.

Astória nunca pensou muito nos motivos para essas coisas, era apenas como as coisas são. A amizade entre as duas era tão natural que sequer considerava uma amizade - ela apenas estava lá, como sempre. E quando Draco a beijou a primeira vez, não acreditou que fosse traição; estava fazendo exatamente o que Pansy lhe ensinara, caindo nas graças do melhor partido que poderia encontrar.

"Você vira as costas para quem sempre te ajudou. Eu alimentei uma víbora" vociferou Pansy. "Qual o próximo passo? Roubar o namorado de sua irmã?"

Astória suspirou, cínica, antes de responder:

"Primo contra primo e irmão contra irmão, sempre foi assim nesse país, e sempre será."

A morena a olhou com ódio, e pegou a bolsa em um movimento rápido.

"Isso é guerra, então."

"Sempre foi, Pansy, sempre foi."

Eram muito poucos os puro-sangue da Inglaterra para que fosse diferente.


	6. The White Queen

**The White Queen**

Sua mãe era um anjo, em roupas brancas, deitada imóvel em seu caixão. Não entendia porque ela não levantava, como sempre, para sorrir para ela com seus dentes perfeitos e seu cabelo dourado.

Ela nunca mais levantaria.

* * *

Daphne não era assim, pelo contrário: era possuída por um fogo inexplicável, que reluzia no brilho avermelhado de seus cachos loiros, nos sorrisos maldosos e cheios de malícia, no cheiro de pimenta de seu perfume. Ela era uma força da natureza, movendo o mundo, e Astória a seguia por todo lado, pois era o único modelo que tinha.

Ela nunca a deixaria.

* * *

Não se incomodou com a ida de Daphne para Hogwarts, logo seria sua vez. Sentia falta, claro, da irmã. Amava-a desesperadamente, com o amor que uma menina sem mãe dedica a irmã mais velha, mas sabia que não podia controlá-la. Daphne era incontrolável.

Ela nunca seria apenas sua.

* * *

Daphne ajudou a prender seus cabelos delicadamente, a colocar a grinalda e o véu, com um sorriso no rosto. Ela lhe ajudou a prender o cordão, e lhe deu um anel de safiras que fora de sua mãe, ela acompanhou cada detalhe, e observou Astória com toda a glória do vestido de noiva, pálida e bela.

"Você é uma rainha de branco, como mamãe" falou, em um sorriso orgulhoso. Deram as mãos, e ela a guiou até o pai de vocês, pronta para vê-la casar, indo para seu lugar no altar. Você parou, ao lado de Draco, e a olhou antes de responder seu "Sim."

Nunca estariam realmente separadas.


	7. Old Sayings

**Old Sayings**

**"Onde você encontrará seus verdadeiros amigos"**, tinha dito o chapéu seletor. E era a clara verdade, mas também era verdade que ele já conhecia a maior parte deles antes. Desde que eram pequenos, e suas mães se encontravam em chás elegantes, e festas suntuosas, enquanto as crianças corriam e brincavam.

Outro dia mesmo, Daphne era uma menina de trancinhas, Zabini um rapazinho sério e anti-social, Theodore um garoto animado e confiante. Padma e Parvati eram suas amigas, e Pansy as adorava. Crabbe e Goyle eram seus eternos companheiros, fiéis até o fim.

**"Pessoas astutas, que usarão quaisquer meios para conseguirem o que querem."**

Agora todos estavam separados, pela maldita guerra, que joga parente contra parente, que faz com que as pessoas tomem atitudes desesperadas - e Pansy se declara contra Potter na frente de todo salão, Zabini foge, sem querer ter nada a ver com isso; Padma e Parvati se preparam para lutar pela causa do menino-que-sobreviveu; Theodore se desespera, Daphne procura a irmã acima de tudo, e Crabbe e Goyle lhe desafiam.

O mundo está de pernas para o ar, é claro, mas ainda é chocante ouvir palavras duras de seus amigos de tantos anos. Ainda dói a traição, e ainda mais precisar contar com o inimigo para sua defesa e salvação. Dói ver o amigo ser engolido pelas chamas que ele mesmo conjurou, malditas, como a guerra que se impõe a todos agora, que separa amigos de uma vida inteira por conta de um sádico que nem mesmo é mais um homem.

**"E Slytherin, sedento de poder, amava aqueles de grande ambição"**

E talvez só agora entendesse que o orgulho e o desejo de poder da sua casa eram capazes de destruí-la sem precisar de ajuda. Viravam-se uns contra os outros, odiando quem antes amavam, traindo aqueles que os ajudavam, temendo cada sombra, procurando por mais, incapazes de serem leais - ainda que fossem capazes de defender suas idéias apaixonadamente, tremiam diante do desafio, e tomavam rumos solitários.

A família que McGonagall prometera a eles em sua chegada a Hogwarts fora desfeita, por seus próprios ex-alunos.

Agora só podia esperar pelo melhor, sem ter tempo de chorar o que perdera.


	8. The Last Hidding Place

**The Last Hiding Place**

A noite era gelada, a neve grudava em sua pele, seus cabelos, tirava as forças de suas pernas, mas Mérope se forçava a continuar. Haviam lhe dito que havia um lugar, um pouco mais a frente, e ela se arrastava, vestida em farrapos. Tinha abandonado seu pai, seu irmão. Seu belo Tom a abandonara. Não tinha nada, não tinha ninguém, mas a dor nas costas era insuportável, e ela finalmente aceitava procurar abrigo.

Quem abriu a porta foi uma jovem senhora. Muito respeitável, bem vestida, e não pareceu surpresa que na noite de 31 de dezembro uma mulher grávida estivesse vagando pelas ruas de Londres.

"Pobrezinha, pode entrar, vamos, coma alguma coisa quente". A mulher cheirava a gim, certamente estivera celebrando. Não havia mais quase nenhum barulho, exceto pelo burburinho das crianças maiores, indo para suas camas. Uma menina apareceu logo depois, com um sorriso no rosto marcado pela doença e um chá da mesma cor que seus cabelos amarelo-palha.

"Eu sou Mary" falou, animadamente, mas Mérope não tinha forças para responder. Apenas tomou tudo de uma vez só, e colocou a mão nas costas doloridas.

"Está doendo?" perguntou a mulher mais velha, com um ar conhecedor.

"Há horas" respondeu, balançando a cabeça em desolação. "Mas eu estou acostumada a dor."

"Tenho certeza disso" replicou a outra, em um murmúrio. "Chame Anne, Mary, nossa nova hóspede vai precisar da ajuda dela antes do fim da noite."

A mulher deu um tapinha leve na mão da grávida, e falou, sua voz preocupada.

"Tome mais um pouco de chá, você precisa se aquecer." E então, em um tom mais confiante: "Não se preocupe, querida, vai dar tudo certo."

E, pela primeira vez, Mérope soube o que era ser cuidada.

(Teria doído saber que aquele conforto foi o pesadelo de Ms. Cole por mais de uma década, amaldiçoando o momento em que acolhera a mãe de uma criança tão estranha e problemática.)


	9. Surpresas

**Surpresas**

"Não fique muito amiga dele, Rosie, Vovô Weasley nunca iria te perdoar!"

Eu rio, e preciso rir, porque não há nada que instigue mais um adolescente do que dizer que ele _não_ deve fazer algo. Toda nossa juventude foi uma prova disso, mas Ron gosta de esquecer do que é inconveniente para ele lembrar. Ainda rindo, eu dou um tapinha em seu braço, e ele reclama comigo, sorrindo também. São tantos anos juntos que este sorriso parece ser tão necessário quanto o ar, embora eu não seja mais uma menina apaixonada como fui um dia. Ron é simplesmente uma parte grande demais da minha vida para que não seja absolutamente necessário.

Mesmo quando ele foi embora, sempre esteve lá, comigo, em meu coração. Nós sabemos disso, embora raramente relembremos aqueles tempos sombrios. Ele sempre gostou de olhar para o futuro, de esperar pelo melhor, sempre foi um otimista - e talvez por isso tenha ficado tão afetado pelo medalhão, que roubava sua alegria costumeira.

E se me dissessem, naquele tempo, que eu viveria para ser esposa dele, para ter seus filhos, e ver em minha própria menina os cabelos vermelhos dos Weasley, os olhos azuis de Ron, e meus dentes da frente proeminentes, eu riria em deboche e descrença. Eu acreditava em Harry, mas sempre fui sensata demais para me permitir esperar por uma solução tão positiva. Eu riria, em deboche, pensando em meus pais exilados, nas mentiras, nos feitiços, no desespero que já era tão grande que não havia nada em mim para a Horcrux consumir ou alimentar.

Nunca me acostumei a estar errada, mas pela graça de deus, desta vez eu estava. E Ron me deu a mão e me levou a Austrália para consertar meus erros - se é que foram erros - e quando acabaram as lágrimas, e os reencontros, me prometeu que jamais iria embora novamente. Na época, nada mais me importava. Agora, me parece que tudo seria preferível a deixar minha pequena menina ir embora.

Tudo tem seu tempo, eu sempre soube, e sabia que esse momento chegaria. Então eu aperto a mão de Ron mais forte enquanto o trem apita e vai embora, enquanto ela acena para mim, enquanto Hugo puxa a manga da minha blusa, querendo que eu lhe dê atenção. Não há lágrimas em meus olhos, desta vez.

Só a surpresa, por tudo ter acabado tão bem.


	10. Desobediência

**Desobediência**

"Não fique muito amiga dele, Rosie, Vovô Weasley nunca iria te perdoar!"

Era como se as palavras tivessem entrado por um ouvido e saido por outro. Ou, na verdade, talvez ele tenha atiçado minha curiosidade, meu pai e seus preconceitos, suas gracinhas, como ele sempre foi.

Então eu puxei meu malão com uma deliberação igual a que minha mãe e minha tia Ginny sabiam ter, e sentei-me ao lado dele.

"Oi", eu disse, e ele sorriu meio sem jeito.

"Weasley, eu presumo." E balançou a cabeça, negativamente. "Não quero arrumar confusão."

"Não vim brigar!" respondi, indignada. "E por que deveria?"

"Seus pais? Meus pais? A velha inimizade?"

Olhei para ele, e era só um menino - assim como eu, como todos meus primos, como todos os outros primeiro-anistas, assustado e encurralado, sem saber o que fazer ou o que esperar. Ele não era um mistério, nem um anjo, nem um demônio. Só um menino.

"Eu vim esperando que pudessemos acabar com ela" falei, e honestamente, era tudo que eu queria.

Ele me sorriu, como se nunca antes alguém tivesse sido tão gentil com ele, e me indicou um lugar para sentar.

Eu soube naquele momento que, gostando nossas famílias ou não, seriamos inseparáveis.

E quando eu o vejo de pé ao lado de meu noivo, meu querido padrinho, meu maior amigo, o melhor dos homens que já conheci, em quem posso confiar minha vida, eu sei que estava certa em desobedecer.


End file.
